Crooked Halo
by Panda Crayon
Summary: AU. The guys are attending college in Florida, Carlos and Logan are together, and they have their own apartment! What happens when Carlos' aunt unexpectedly passes away and they take in her orphan daughter? They're living with the devil's spawn.
1. Chapter 1

"She's the devil's spawn!" – Words of Logan Mitchell.

[twenty four hours earlier] –

It was their second year of college, and Logan with his boyfriend Carlos, and their two friends Kendall and James, were finally going to be living in an apartment and not in the school dorms. The apartment was nice; it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was expensive, but worth it because now Logan and Carlos can live together. Everyone had good paying jobs, so paying the bills wasn't a problem.

Logan dropped the last few boxes onto the floor and had a moment to catch his breath. Carlos walked in shortly after with a couple of boxes stacked in his arms and dropped them on top of the boxes Logan had brought in. He sighed in relief, "That's the last of them," He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at his lover.

Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist. His face getting as close to Carlos' as possible without them touching, "Good, now maybe we can get some alone time for once," His lips made contact with Carlos' lips and the couple started making out in the living room.

James suddenly burst through the door with a whole lot of boxes. Logan and Carlos quickly broke from their kiss and acted as if they weren't doing anything. Luckily James didn't see them because he had boxes covering his face so he couldn't see. Logan sighed as he helped James place the boxes down, "Kill the moment" he said under his breath.

James smiled and bowed his head to the young couple, "Thanks guys, I didn't want to make multiple trips back to the car so I decided to just bring them all at once. Good thing y'all were here or else I would've dropped them,"

Carlos smiled and patted James on the back, "Anytime Jamie,"

The boys were unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Carlos was busy putting up pictures in their room, and James was busy filling his closet up with his clothes so Logan was the one who answered the door. When he opened it he was face to face with a older, but still young, woman. The lady had long, beautiful, brown hair and brown eyes, she looked familiar like Logan had seen her somewhere before.

"Hello," the woman spoke, "I'm looking for Carlos?"

Logan's eyes widened when she revealed she was looking for Carlos. He moved away from the door, "Yeah he's here, come on in." The lady bowed her head and entered the apartment; she was followed by a little, minier, version of herself. Logan smiled at the two as they sat on their new couches, "I'll go get him,"

The females nodded in understanding as Logan went towards their room. He entered and saw Carlos folding clothes and placing them into their drawers. He cleared his throat and Carlos turned back to see it was only Logan. He smiled and arose from the ground, "So what do you think Logie?"

"The room looks great," he pecked the latino on the cheek and Carlos rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "There are people here to see you Carlos,"

Carlos looked at Logan with a confused look, "Me? Who is it?"

"Some lady and her daughter," Logan shrugged, "I don't know, but she looks familiar like I've seen her somewhere before but I can't put my finger on it."

They headed towards the living room. The two were still in the living room, chit chatting with James. As they got closer they could hear the conversation, they were talking about hair. It was no surprise.

James noticed the two coming towards the living room and pointed, "Well Carlos is here, it was nice meeting you two but I got to go back and finish setting up my room." He waved them good bye and rushed back into his room.

The older woman looked back. A smile came across her face, and not just hers but Carlos' too, as she got up from the couch and rushed to Carlos who was walking towards her with arms wide open. They hugged each other. "Ai mijito," the lady pulled away and kissed Carlos on the forehead, "you've gotten so big,"

Carlos smiled, "Thanks tia,"

"So how are things in college Carlos?"

Carlos shrugged, "It's going good, could be better but I'm not complaining. Oh tia, there's someone I want you to meet," he looked back at Logan and motioned, with his fingers, to come here. Logan walked towards them with caution, and when he got to them he was greeted by Carlos' arm wrapping around his neck, "This boy is Logan Mitchell, and he is my boyfriend,"

Logan stared at Carlos with shock. Carlos had revealed to him that his parents did not know of his sexuality, so he assumed no one knew in his family. He snapped out of it when he was hugged by the woman, "Ay, that is so cute. Carlitos finally got himself a boyfriend, welcome to the family Logan. The name's Alejandra, but call me Ale,"

"Nice to meet you Ale," Logan said with a smile.

"And this little girl here is my daughter Annabelle," Ale said hugging her daughter.

Logan was about to speak when he was interrupted when Carlos excitedly greeted Annabelle, "Hey Belle," he said hugging his little cousin. "How have you been?"

Belle smiled and shrugged, "I've been good, I guess . . ."

"You guess?"

Belle looked up to Carlos and hugged him again, "Yeah, but it sucks without you around Carlos. When are you coming home?"

Logan and Ale were watching the two reconnect. Ale smiled and poked Logan on the shoulder, "It's cute seeing those two rekindle their relationship," Ale turned her full attention to Logan now. "Carlos practically helped me raise Annabelle, he was like the big brother Annabelle never had."

Logan nodded as he watched his boyfriend play with his twelve year old cousin. "So was she divested when he left for college?"

Ale shrugged, "Yeah, she was for awhile. So I moved here to Florida in hopes of a new life and to help her forget Carlos. Didn't expect him to transfer and attend college here in Florida though,"

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, Minnesota was too old. We needed something new, so I decided to apply to transfer schools. Then Car-wait can I ask you something?"

Ale smiled and nodded. Logan returned the smile then looked at Carlos, "So, uhm, you're okay with Carlos being . . .you know, gay?"

Ale chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand, "Yes I'm ok with it. I always had a feeling he was, but I never thought anything of it. Then he came out to me his senior year of high school," Ale tucked her hair behind her ear and continued, "He told me he had a crush on some 'super cute' brunette with brains,"

A big smile started coming to his face, "Do you know anyone who fits in that description?" Ale said, jokingly. Logan laughed a bit, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Yeah, when Belle found out Carlos was here in Florida she wouldn't stop bugging me about coming to see him. Which is why we're here visiting when you guys should be getting settled in," Ale quickly realized they had a lot of boxes to unpack still. "Anyways, I think Belle and I should be heading back home. Come on Belle,"

Belle was playing with Carlos when her mother spoke. She sighed and gave her mom the puppy dog face, "Do we have to mom?"

Ale rolled her eyes, "Yes, now come on," Belle huffed in defeat and joined her mom as she was exiting the apartment. "If you need anything you have my number Carlos," Carlos nodded at his aunt, "Bye Carlitos," she said hugging Carlos. "Bye Logan, it was nice meeting you," she smiled and waved as the door closed.

The couple walked back towards their room and Logan started looking at the pictures Carlos had out. He noticed a family picture and saw Ale with her arms around Carlos. Logan couldn't help but smile, "So, you're pretty close with your aunt huh?"

"Yeah, my aunt Alejandra was like my best friend. I had friends my age, but she was the one I could tell anything to. She was like my mother instead of my real mother."

Logan was about to ask more when they heard the door open and grunts could be heard from the front door. They both rushed, only to see Kendall kicking his boxes around, "Man I hate moving, oh hey guys." He said smiling at the couple standing in the hallway.

[ 9:30 p.m.]

"Finally, now I can finally get some rest." Logan said falling into their queen size bed.

"You're that tired huh?" Carlos spoke as he laid next to Logan.

"Mm-hmm." Logan answered with his eyes closed.

Carlos smiled and started kissing Logan's neck softly, "Too tired for sex?"

Logan's eyes popped open and the energy came flowing back into his system. "You know I'm never too tired for that," He said as Carlos got on top of him. He felt Carlos' buns on his man hood as the Latino bent down and started kissing him.

Then, at the heat of the moment, Carlos' phone rang. Logan shut his eyes in annoyance when Carlos pulled away from the kiss. Why did his phone have to ring now? Carlos answered the phone, "Hello?" Logan sighed then rose up and started kissing Carlos on the neck while he was on the phone.

"Y-yes this is him," Logan continued to kiss his lovers neck as his arms started exploring Carlos' south end. He was stopped when Carlos moved his hands away, "O-ok, I." Carlos sobbed, and Logan stopped what he was doing. He realized that the call was serious, "I'll be there right away," He hung up and put his shoes on before turning to Logan, "It's Ale and Belle, they're in the hospital. I have to go see them, they said the wreck was bad. Be back as soon as everything's ok." Without another word, Carlos was out the door.

Logan felt bad for Carlos, but the bulge in his pants was fogging his mind. He sighed as he pulled out a bottle of lube and started surfing the internet for pornography.

**A/N:: Woot for chapter ending! xD lol. **

** Well There isn't much to say I guess because it's the first chapter and I don't know if this story will get reviews or not. :b But yeah, next chapter will be better. xD We'll see Belle's dark side. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm was buzzing and groans could be heard from under the covers. Logan poked his head from under the sheets and glared at the sunlight that shined its way through the window curtains. He turned the alarm off and let out a yawn, "Good morning Carlos," he stretched and realized that he was alone in the bed.

He walked towards the kitchen, rubbing his eye, and opened the fridge. He eyed the empty fridge and realized they haven't went grocery shopping yet. He and Carlos were supposed to go this morning, but it seems like Carlos hadn't returned from the hospital.

Logan retreated to his room and turned their television on. He started watching the news and noticed the picture he was looking at yesterday. Ale was hugging a younger Carlos, this picture was taken before Annabelle was born because Ale didn't have a belly and there wasn't a baby in the picture. He glanced down at the trash can that was on their bed side and saw the crumpled up tissues. He slapped his forehead, he felt ashamed for masturbating while his boyfriends aunt is in the hospital.

It wasn't long until Logan got impatient waiting for Carlos. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Carlos' number. The phone rang but no one picked up. He tried again. Voicemail answered, he hung up and tried a third time. No answer. Logan pushed the 'end' button and started to text him instead.

He hit send and walked out of his bedroom and towards the living room. Kendall was up already and was out in the balcony, Logan decided to join him and the two stared at the beach. Luckily for them they got an apartment near the beach, so the view was nice in the mornings and during the sunsets.

Kendall smiled, "Good morning Logan,"

Logan returned the smile, "Thanks, but actually . . ." the smile faded away, "I'm worried. Carlos hasn't returned from the hospital yet,"

Kendall's expression changed. He went from smiling and happy to worried and serious in a split second, "Is Carlos alright? Why did he go to the hospital?"

"He's fine, I hope, and he went because his aunt was in a car wreck yesterday. He said it was bad and that he'd return when everything's ok. And since he isn't here yet, I assume something bad did happen."

Kendall rested his hand on Logan's shoulder. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak when Logan's phone went off. Logan glanced at his phone and a smile came to his face, "Speak of the devil," He opened the message and read it. His face dropped and he looked up at Kendall.

-[Noon Time]-

"No. There's no way I'm going through with this," James said holding his fingers in his ear and making obnoxious noises with his mouth. He didn't want to listen to Kendall or Logan.

"Come on James, do it for us" Logan pleaded, putting on a puppy dog face. James just snorted and brushed the look off, "You ain't Carlos Logan, you can't pull it off like he can," James spoke.

Kendall sighed, there was no way that they were going to convince James to give his room up. A sudden smile came to his face, "Ok James, you don't have to move out of your room."

"Good, glad you guys understand." James said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll be moving into your room instead," Kendall said quickly going into his room to gather the boxes he hadn't un packed and started piling them in James' room. He rushed so James wouldn't have time to react.

He quickly ran back into the room to get a couple of more things, and when he was retreating back to James' bedroom he met up with James, carrying his boxes. "H-hey what are you doing?"

"I'm taking YOUR boxes out of MY room,"

"Come on James, don't be like this. Carlos' cousin needs a room to stay in,"

"What's wrong with the couch, can't she sleep there?"

Before the argument could go on the front door opened and in came Carlos and Belle. Kendall and James, still holding boxes, turned to see the two. They both looked like shit. They looked like they had been crying and hadn't gotten any sleep.

The living room remained quiet as they walked past everybody, not saying a word and avoiding eye contact with the guys. Logan smiled and was about to speak but didn't when Carlos ignored him and walked straight towards their bedroom, with Belle following.

James sighed, "All right fine,"

Both Logan and Kendall looked at him, "Fine what?"

"I'll room with Kendall. A young girl needs her own personal space." He said placing Kendall's boxes back into his room.

"Thanks James," Logan said as a big smile came to his face. He turned around and started for their room to share the good news with Carlos and Belle. He opened the door, "Carlos great new-" He stopped when he saw his boyfriend asleep on the bed with Belle laying next to him. He walked over to their feet and took their shoes off; he smiled and kissed Carlos on the forehead before exiting the room.

It wasn't until hours later when the pair finally awoke. It was dark outside already when Carlos stepped out of the room. He covered his yawn with his hand. Logan, James, and Kendall were all sitting in the couches watching a movie. Carlos smiled and sat next to Logan.

Logan smiled, "Morning sleepy head," Carlos just sighed and rested his head on Logan's shoulders. He snuggled closer and Logan wrapped his arm around him.

"Tia's funeral will be on Saturday," Carlos began, "Mamma and Papi called, they'll be here Friday." He said, staring at the TV his eyes not blinking at all.

Kendall frowned. He had never seen Carlos so . . . depressed. The latino was usually happy and everywhere, now he was just dragging himself and looked like he had been crying. He looked down then back at the TV, he didn't like seeing his friends so down.

Logan kissed Carlos on the forehead, "There is some good news though," Carlos looked at his lover, "James agreed to move in with Kendall. Well, Kendall moved in with James but Belle's going to have her own room.

Carlos' expression lightened up, you could tell he was full of joy because of the news. He arose from his seat, "That's great news," He looked at Kendall and James, "Thanks you guys, you don't know how much this means to me, and Belle." He gave them a hug and rushed back to his room, most likely to tell his cousin the news.

James smiled. He felt good because he made Carlos happy, of course he didn't want to in the beginning but he's glad he decided to move in with Kendall.

Belle and Carlos exited his bedroom and walked into the empty room that will now be hers. She frowned when she noticed the emptiness the room had. She tugged on Carlos' shirt, "Carlos, where am I going to sleep? The floor?"

Carlos frowned and turned back to the guys, "Uhm, Kendall. James?" He scratched the back of his head as the two turned their attention on Carlos. He cleared his throat before speaking, "You guys, uh, think that you can donate one of your beds to Belle? Only temporarily because we're going to get her belongings after the funeral, and we can bring her bed then too."

James shrugged, "Kendall your turn,"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "My turn?"

"Yeah. I made a sacrifice, now you have to too"

Kendall shook his head, "I have the Queen size bed."

"And?"

"I think we'd fit more comfortably in a big bed, so you should give up your bed."

James rose from his seat, "WHAT? No way Kendall," He stormed off into their room, "I'm not giving up MY bed, and I don't want to sleep in the same bed with a guy,"

"James don't be a little girl, it's not like I'm going to try anyth-"

"End of discussion!" James closed the door and Kendall shut up.

While the guys were discussing who was going to give their bed up, Belle made her way to James and Kendall's room. She entered and saw James looking at his closet. She smiled and skipped towards him, he turned back when he heard noise. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

James smiled at Belle, "What's up Belle?"

"James, why don't you want to give me your bed?"

James' smile disappeared and he went back to looking at his shirts, "Because it's my property, and little girl I've already sacrificed a lot for you. So be grateful,"

"But-"

"Don't want to hear it,"

Suddenly James felt something strike the back of his knees and before he could scream out, something pulled his head down and he was on the floor. He held his knees and looked up to the little girl who had him pinned to the floor. She was sitting on top of him, and she smiled, "Look James you can make this easier on yourself and just give up the bed, or I can make your life a living hell,"

James stared at the girl. He didn't know what to think at this point, but he sure wasn't afraid of no little girl. "No," he said with a straight face.

Belle smirked, evilly, "Alright fine," She got up from sitting on top of him and walked towards the door, "I hope you sleep with your eyes open,"

"I'm soooo scared," James said mockingly as he got up from the floor.

"You know the saying, 'blondes have more fun'?"

James chuckled, "Yeah, but no one's blonde here but Kendall."

Belle just smiled and exited the room, "By tomorrow he won't be."

**A/N: End of second chapter! :D So what do you guys think of the story? R&R please.(: So by the last couple of words in the chapter you guys know what she's going to do right?o: lol, well I don't know what else to put here, so until next update. See ya. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The time for bed was getting close. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were in the living room watching an old horror flick. Carlos was holding onto Logan's arm pretty tight, burying his face into his shoulder whenever a scary scene popped up. Logan just smiled to himself.

They were too into the movie that they didn't notice Belle disappeared. It wasn't until she returned to her seat, on the floor, with a glass of water. Logan was the only one who noticed she sat back down, Kendall and Carlos had their full attention on the screen.

Suddenly the lights turned on, both Kendall and Carlos let out a wine, and James came into scene holding the back of his knees still. Everyone stopped to look at James, "What happened to you?"

Pretty boy smiled, "What happened to me? Ha ha, you want to know what happened to me?" He was confusing everybody now. He pointed at Belle and his tone of voice changed, "That little demon child attacked me in my room!"

It got silent. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. James' jaw dropped as he heard his two friends laughing at him. He crossed his arms and waited for them to finish.

"That's impossible James, because one; it's Belle, this angel wouldn't hurt a fly," Carlos began. Belle smiled at his words as he continued, "and two, she was here the whole time watching a movie with us. So how could she have done that?"

James rolled his eyes, "Come on Carlos, you think I'd make something like this up?"

Carlos stayed quiet. Logan frowned at the scene, he was staring at his friend, who was hurt, tell a un believable story. But Logan had his doubts as well, since Belle DID disappear for a while, that made him side with James. He scooted closer to Carlos, "Babe," he began, his face as close to Carlos', "maybe James is telling the truth? I mean, I don't know if you guys noticed but, Belle did leave the living room."

"Thank you," James said bowing his head to Logan. At least someone was siding with him.

The Latino looked at his boyfriend with a puzzled look. He opened his mouth to say something when sobs could be heard. He looked to see it was Belle. He gave a sympathetic smile and scooted closer to his cousin.

"Oh don't start crying now, fake tears won't get you out of this one!" James yelled out.

"James!" Kendall shot out, his eyes glaring at the insensitive pretty boy.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked as he started rubbing Belle's back.

The little girl sobbed and wiped tears away. She cleared her throat and looked at her cousin with the most innocent, deceiving, face and started to speak, trying not to sob as she spoke, "I-I didn't wa-want to say anything Carlos, bu-but . . ." she stopped and looked at Logan then at James.

Carlos raised an eyebrow when she looked at the two. He got down on his knees and pulled his cousin into a hug. "What is it Belle?"

Belle buried her face into her cousin's shoulder as she wiped more fake tears onto the sleeve of his shirt, " I overheard James and Logan . . ."

Logan froze, and his head quickly turned to the crying girl. Kendall scooted in closer to hear what she had to say.

"And? What did you overhear them say?"

"They were talking about me moving in. I heard Logan telling James that he didn't want me living here, and James agreed with him, and they made up this plan to make fake stories up to make me seem like a bad egg."

Carlos turned to Logan and gave him a disappointed look. Logan's jaw dropped as the little girl flashed him a crooked smile. He glared at her and shook his head, "I-I cannot believe thi-you don't believe her do you babe?"

"I cannot believe you would pull something like this Logan," Carlos began, not even looking at his boyfriend.

"I didn't! It isn't true, don't believe this little girl,"

"If you didn't want her moving in you could have told me. Be honest, don't have to lie to me about it."

"I didn't I-"

"Save it Logan. I can't believe you would pull something like this,"

Carlos stood up and took Belle's hand, "You could sleep in the couch tonight,"

Logan just stared in shock as his lover and the demon child started for their bedroom. Just before they left, Logan noticed Belle giving him a triumphant, evil, smile.

Kendall arose from his seat, "Wow," he started as he slowly walked towards his room, "You two are really something." And without another word, the blonde retreated to his room.

The living room was now quiet. James sighed and sat next to Logan, "S-sorry about that. Didn't expect the little she devil to come up with that stunt,"

"it's ok."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man, for being the only one who believes me. And for taking my side, even though it got you in trouble with Carlos,"

Logan chuckled, "That girl . . .she's the devil's spawn!"

"I can't believe she pulled that off. She sounded believable too,"

Logan just stared at James, "Not helping James,"

"Sorry," James said holding his hands up as if he was being held at gun point.

The room remained quiet as Logan started trailing off in his thoughts. While James was pre occupied with his hair. Logan started thinking of possible ways to get back at Belle. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, "Hey I got it!"

"What?"

"A way to get back at Belle,"

"Really? Well share your brain Logan,"

"I'm going to prove to Carlos that his cousin isn't little miss innocent as she claims she is."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. ); I'm kind of winging it, typing as the ideas come to mind. :D And this is the result. Anyways I'm hoping next chapter will be longer and better. Xb R&R please? K, thanks!(:**


End file.
